


Two Bookworms in a Library

by TeazNTisanes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Companion Deadpool, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeazNTisanes/pseuds/TeazNTisanes
Summary: Two Doctors, a witch, and Deadpool walk into a library...





	1. First Looks and Cat Naps

Spencer Reid had a conundrum on his hands. He had never seen someone as enthralled with books as he was. Yet the woman seated across the table might be his match. This was not the conundrum. The conundrum was that the library was supposed to close in the next ten minutes or so, and his table-mate had fallen asleep fifteen minutes ago. Her light brown curls fell across her cheek and draped across the open pages of the tome she had last been reading. She had one hand in her lap and one pinned under her cheek where she had been holding the pages open. 

Spencer was pretty sure it would be the polite thing to do to wake her up. However, whenever he tried to talk to someone new, if he actually wanted to be friendly, it came out stilted and awkward. He and the brunette had fallen into a quiet camaraderie. They had both been sitting and reading at the table for the last 5 hours. Every once in a while, one would get up to replenish their stack of reading material. The other would make eye contact and smile absently when they returned, not long distracted from the book in front of them. She had been quiet and she had excellent library manners. Her phone had never rung jarringly. She wasn't snacking and getting food detritus on the pages or popping gum. She was just quietly, peacefully reading. 

Spencer's ruminations had left him with only five minutes to decide what to do. Fortunately, at this moment, a buzzing started from the woman's side of the table. She blearily opened her eyes and fished a mobile out of her pocket. She sighed and sat up straighter in her chair. Warm brown eyes met his across the table. 

"I'm here most Friday evenings if you'd like to do this again," she whispered across the table to him. Her voice was slightly husky from her quick nap or perhaps from the quiet of the past few hours. 

Spencer smiled and nodded at her. She didn't seem to require more of a reply as she was already gathering her books and leaving the table. 

Spencer could sense they were on the cusp of something, like a sprouted plant just ready to break through the soil to soak up some sun. 

At that moment, the exit door beside their table burst open.


	2. An Untimely Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are those crazy fellows? Meet cute interrupted by a time traveller and a third wall breaker...

         Two men (probably, one was wearing a red and black mask that matched the rest of his outfit) burst through the exit door. The one not in the red and black fitted costume was dressed sharply in a pinstriped suit with a tan overcoat. He was also, strangely enough, wearing a pair of red and blue glasses like one would get at a 3D movie. 

         Hermione was a bit miffed, given she had just made her move on her adorably dorky reading partner. Figures with the way her life worked that something weird would happen. The man in the glasses totally ignored her personal space boundaries and was crouched uncomfortably close and visually scanning her body. 

         "Come on, Doc.," pleaded the man in black and red, "I am TELLING you that it isn't time yet. You are going to ruin everything!"  _Hi, there! You would think a Time Lord would have a better sense of timing wouldn't you? What can ya do? Nobody listens to Deadpool's romantic advice. That's must be why they rejected my pilot proposal for a matchmaking reality show....huh....something to ponder! Anyway, better get back to this train wreck._

The other man, the one uncomfortably close to Hermione's face asked her, "How long have you two known each other?"

         "Well we have been reading together for awhile today, but we haven't even gotten to exchanging our names," Hermione found herself answering the stranger. Her table mate was preoccupied with studying the other man. 

         "Are you....Deadpool?" her table mate asked the costumed man. 

         "You'll never take me alive! I know where you work, Doctor Spencer Reid. While I am a fan of boy geniuses, I already have one of my own and I am not interested in taking another," the man now identified as Deadpool had the look of a squirrel caught in traffic. "Abort, abort, ABORT!" he yelled at the other man before crashing back out the exit door, flailing his arms. 

         "Do you work for the D.O.M.?" Hermione asked the man in the glasses. She was hoping if he did, he would be clever enough to catch the acronym for the Department of Mysteries. She didn't want to break the Statute in front  of the attractive but probably Muggle Spencer Reid. 

         "Nope!" the man said, popping the "p" and not at all distracted from examining her. "I suppose I better go, don't want that maniac sneaking sex toys, or worse, GUNS into the TARDIS." With that, he straightened up and spun on his heels, strolling out the Exit door like he owned the place. 

         Hermione and Spencer sat blinking at each other for a moment, only broken out of their staring when a librarian announced that the library was closing and patrons should bring anything they wanted to check out to the front immediately. It was only when Hermione was stacking her borrowed reading on her bedside table that she realized she had never told Spencer her name. She didn't especially want to go back to the same library after the strange encounter, but she had sort of set a date with the man. She had no way of arranging for another way to meet him either. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do the Doctor and Deadpool want with Spencer/Hermione? Will our featured couple meet again?
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
